The Break Up
by HappyEndings831
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are opposites. But opposites attract...most of the time. What happens when they get in a huge fight and end up breaking up? Will they get back together?  Klaine. AU. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!  
><strong>_**A/N: I wrote this fic based off of the movie_ The Break-Up_. It differs from the movie in a lot of ways, however. I have planned this out as a 5-8 chapter fic. If I make it longer/shorter, you'll know in advance. Please read and review! Enjoy! ((:  
>Thanks to my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistakes. (her beta profile: LoonyLegs01; her tumblr: behindthesehazeleyesxo)<strong>

* * *

><p>As the curtain fell, blocking the actors from view and the lights in the theatre began to turn on, a voice coming from the loud speakers said, "We will now be having a twenty minute intermission. Refreshments are available in the main lobby, to your right, and bathrooms are to your left."<p>

A moment later, a sea of people shifted from their seats and made their way towards the entrance of the theatre, leaving to get a snack or use the restroom. Blaine Anderson, a theatre nerd and guitar salesman, was one of these people. Alongside him stood his closest and best friend, Noah Puckerman, or, as his friends called him, Puck.

It took a short while for the two men to leave the theatre, and then they were making their way towards a table that was covered in an array of baked goods, sugary drinks, a few coffee makers, and dozens of water bottles.

Blaine snatched a water bottle and a box of his favourite candy, Milk Duds, and Puck picked up a soda and a bag of chips before they went to the end of the line. As they waited in the decent sized line, Blaine's eyes roamed around the room. His gaze stopped on a slender figure ahead of him and Puck in the line. The tall man had pale skin and perfectly styled hair. He wore an extravagant outfit; Blaine could tell, even though he wasn't a fashion expert, himself. He recognized the man, but he couldn't quite figure out where he had seen him before.

To the man's left stood a short brunette woman in a white sweater over a red dress that looked like it came straight out of the fifties. She wore white socks that reached the bottom of her calves and a pair of Mary Janes with heels. The girl laughed loudly at something the man had said, and she slipped her arm through his as they continued to talk.

The lights flickered as they handed their money over at his makeshift cash register. The people ahead of Blaine and Puck sighed and moved out of line, making their way back into the theatre. Blaine and Puck stayed in line, however, waiting for the couple a few feet from them pay for their refreshments.

Together, the two hurried away as Blaine and Puck came up to the register. They showed their items to the man, as he rung them up. Blaine paid swiftly with a swipe of his credit card and they headed back toward the theatre doors as quickly as possible.

Blaine stopped in the middle of the hallway when something in his peripheral vision caught his eye. On the floor lay a wallet. Blaine looked around, hoping to find its owner, but seeing no one.

"Come on, man, we gotta go in before they lock us out," Puck called to him. Blaine thought quickly, snatching up the wallet and heading after his friend.

He opened it, to check for an ID, and he was surprised to see that the wallet belonged to the man he saw in line. Blaine looked around the theatre, seeing the man almost instantly. That's where he remembered him from; the man sat a few seats over from Blaine. He looked at the name on the Driver's License. Kurt Hummel. He nodded to himself. Cool name.

"I'll be right back," Blaine whispered to Puck. "Dude, where are you going?" Puck asked as Blaine squeezed down the row of seats. He watched as Blaine stopped in front of a man and a woman, being his usual polite self. Puck smiled to himself. Maybe his best friend was going to be getting some, if he asked the pasty guy out.

"Excuse me?" Blaine said politely to the man in front of him, instantly getting both Kurt and the woman's attention.

"Yes?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with beautiful blue eyes and raising a sculpted eyebrow at him.

"Uh…um…" Blaine drew a blank for a moment and then shook his head, expelling the sudden fog in his brain and squelching the sudden airiness in his stomach. "You dropped this out by the door," Blaine's eyes moved to the entrance doors and then back to Kurt's, as he held the wallet out to the man in front of him.

Kurt looked down at the wallet in confusion, a cute crease appearing between his eyebrows. He reached a hand down and patted his pants pocket and turned a faint shade of red. "Oh…I….I guess I did," he nodded, as he took the wallet from Blaine's hands. "Thanks."

"No problem," Blaine smiled kindly at him. "I'm gonna go back to my seat. I hope you enjoy the show," he said before nodding at Kurt and the woman to Blaine's left and then making his way back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow at Blaine as he returned to his seat.

"The guy dropped his wallet," Blaine stated, focusing his eyes on the stage as the lights dimmed and the show resumed. He didn't notice Kurt staring at him from his seat.

Later that night, when the show was over, Blaine and Puck walked into a pub. They ordered drinks and sat at the bar, talking about the play they had just seen and watching the game.

The bell above the door of the pub tinkled, and then the door closed. Blaine was sipping at his beer when he heard a voice from behind him order in a high, yet masculine, voice, "Can I get a Shirley Temple for me and a beer for my friend?"

The bar tender nodded and then scurried off to make the two drinks. A second later, the two open stools beside Blaine were filled by the people who had just stood behind him and his eyes widened.

Oh no. They'll think I'm stalking them, he thought to himself as he saw Kurt and the girl from the theatre sitting together, unaware of Blaine's presence.

Blaine turned to Puck, who sat to his left. "Pst!" Blaine slapped his friend on the shoulder.

Puck, who was talking to a woman, paused whatever he was saying, apologizing and then turning to his friend. "What, man? Can't ya see I'm busy?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, and then hooked a thumb over his shoulder. "That's the guy I returned to the wallet to in the theatre. What do I do?"

Puck raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at the man behind him, who seemed enthralled in the conversation he was having with the woman beside him. "It looks like he's got a girlfriend, so there's no need to worry. Right? Just chill. Okay?"

Blaine nodded, glancing once more at the couple next to him and then whispered, "I think I'll just go. I don't wanna creep them out." He stood from his stool and winked at his friend. "Have a nice night, man."

Puck smiled up at him and mock punched him on the shoulder before turning back to the pretty blonde girl he had been chatting with a moment ago. "So, your name's Quinn? I've never met anyone with that name before," he was saying as Blaine walked away.

He made his way to the restroom, standing at the sink for a moment to splash his face and calm the flutters in his stomach. Blaine went into a stall, emerged a few minutes later and walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

He heard the door behind him open and close and looked in the mirror, mentally smacking himself. There was Kurt. Of course.

Kurt walked up to the sink beside Blaine and put down what looked like a make up bag and pulled out a cream. It looked like moisturizer, from what Blaine could tell, as Kurt applied it to his face. Blaine shrugged and then hit the dispenser on the wall, lathering up his already damp hands before putting them under the spray of water coming from the faucet.

"You know," Kurt said, looking down at Blaine's hands in disgust, "that's not very sanitary."

Blaine looked up at the man, who was a few inches taller than him, with a raised eyebrow. "I just washed my hands, though," he stated dumbly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and rummaged through his bag, pulling out a bottle of hand sanitizer. "Yes, but you then touched the faucet knob to turn the water off. You touched it right after going to the bathroom. And do you know how many men have done that exact same thing?"

Blaine looked at the man before him in confusion. "A lot?"

"A lot," Kurt nodded, flicking the lid of the bottle, "hold out your palm."

Blaine did as commanded, and Kurt squeezed the clear gel into a puddle on Blaine's palm. He rubbed in the sanitizer and then said, "Better?"

"Better," Kurt nodded and then cocked his head at Blaine. "Do I know you from somewhere?" He paused, and then realization flashed on his face. "You were at the play. You found my wallet."

"Yep," Blaine nodded, his face turning a little red. Then he shifted from foot to foot, feeling awkward, before deciding he had better leave. "Uh…well, I better go. See ya."

He took a step towards the door before Kurt reached out and arm to stop him. "I mean, I don't believe in fate or soul mates or anything, but, um…" he looked down at his feet and bit his lip."Since we did see each other twice in one night, and you seem like a nice guy…maybe I could get your number? Maybe we can go for coffee some time?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at Kurt, "Really? I thought you had a girlfriend…"

Kurt's eyes bulged for a moment and then he laughed. "Rachel's my best friend. Nothing more." Then, to clarify things, "I'm gay."

A smile played on Blaine's lips, "Really? Me too."

"Oh, that's good," Kurt let out a sigh of relief. "At least, that heightens the chance of you actually saying yes to my proposition."

Blaine snorted and then pulled out his phone. "What's your number?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine in surprise. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes," Blaine nodded with a smile. "By the way, my name's Blaine."

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said grinning widely.

* * *

><p><span>Almost A Year Later<span>

He awoke with a jolt, his body tingling all over as pleasure coursed through his veins. Kurt moaned aloud when he opened his eyes and looked down his stomach to find a curly head of hair between his thighs.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, his mouth still around him, and winked at the man before him. He relaxed his mouth and throat, allowing him to pull Kurt deeper into his mouth and continued sucking on his lover.

It didn't take long for Kurt to reach the brink. He fisted his hands, which had long since found their way into Blaine's hair, signalling that he was almost there. Blaine only sucked harder at this, and then Kurt was letting go and coming thickly down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallowed everything Kurt gave him and then sat up on his knees and licked his lips.

He smiled at Kurt before crawling over to his still dazed boyfriend and whispering a quick "Good morning," before kissing him on the lips. Sighing softly, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him to lay flat on top of him.

After a few endless minutes of sweet kisses, Kurt groaned against Blaine's lips. "We'd better get up," he kissed Blaine one more time before slipping out from under him and standing up, still naked. "Sue's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

Blaine watched his boyfriend from the bed, his head resting in his palm Kurt searched for a pair of briefs and pouting when he found them.

"Why don't you just call in sick and stay in bed with me all day?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine with a raised eyebrow and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "That would mean that you would have to call in sick too," he smirked smugly as Blaine frowned, realizing that he was right.

"It's all right, though. We still have Sunday."

He walked over to the bed, kissing Blaine on the forehead one last time before making his way to the bathroom. "Oh," Kurt called from another room in their shared condo, "and don't forget that we have dinner with our parents tonight!"

Blaine made a face and then rolled over in bed, putting a pillow over his head and groaning. Today was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Kurt barely made it to work on time, thanks to Blaine forgetting to throw the clothes in the dryer last night and the fact that he'd also forgotten to fill the tank in the car after the last time he had gone out.<p>

He tossed his satchel onto one of his leather arm chairs and then went to sit at his desk. Quickly logging into his computer, after putting on his glasses, he responded to a few e-mails and started to read the newest article from his new journalist's report on _How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying_.

Kurt remembered that play. Blaine had really wanted to see it a last month, since he had been a Jonas Brothers fan and Nick Jonas was the new leading character. He, personally, had disliked the play. Whether it be that the songs weren't all that catchy, or the audience was far too loud for him to hear half the dialogue, Kurt didn't know.

As he read the article, he could tell that the new writer, Artie Abrahams, really enjoyed the play. When Kurt finished reading the article, he skimmed it a second time, finding mistakes that he missed and reworded one of Abraham's awkward word choices. Then, he sent the article back with his alterations.

"Porcelain," a voice came from the now open door of Kurt's office.

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, pausing in the article he was now reading, to look at his superior.

"Yes, Sue?"

"I have a favour to ask you," the tall blonde woman stated, walking into the office and closing the door behind. "Well," she considered, "since I'm your boss, it's less of a favour and more of an order."

Kurt sighed, pulling off his reading glasses, and looking up at the woman quizzically. "What do you need?"

"There's this awful choir group that performs concerts all over the city," Sue started, slapping a paper down in front of Kurt. "They're called the New Directions. I want you to write an article bashing them, so no one wants to ever hear or see them perform ever again."

Kurt looked down at the paper and read the short paragraph describing the school choir group. He sighed and looked up at his boss, handing back the paper.

"I'm sorry, Sue, but I'm going to have to say no to that."

He put his reading glasses back on and turned to his computer, reading the next article another, by the same author as before, about another play. Kurt was really impressed with the Abrahams guy. Maybe he could have a chat with the new guy and give him some tips.

"You can't say no to me, Hummel," Sue said, her voice menacing. "I could fire you."

Kurt's eyes didn't even stray from his computer screen as he said in a nonchalant voice, "I'm the best editor and head of the Arts section of the paper that you've ever had." He typed away a quick reply and then turned to Sue one last time. "You wouldn't want to lose your job by firing me. Now, please, leave. I have work to do."

Sue growled low in her chest as Kurt turned back to his computer. She stormed out of the office, slamming the glass door behind her. Kurt's secretary, Brittany, watched as the angry woman stomped from the office. She twirled her hair on her finger tip and answered the ringing phone in front of her.

"Hi," she said into the phone. After a moment, she nodded, "Yeah, this is Mister Hummel's secretary." She blew a bubble with her gum as she listened to the person on the other line. "Yeah, I guess that's cool. I'll tell him." She chewed her gum a few more times before placing the phone back in its holder.

She walked into Kurt's office. "Kurt," she called lightly to him, getting his attention.

"Brit," Kurt acknowledged her before turning back to her and nodding for her to continue.

"That guy from that perish school called," she stated. "He wants you to call him back."

"Perish school?" Kurt looked over at her in confusion, and then it dawned on him. "Oh, Parson's?"

"Yeah, that," she nodded with a smile on her face.

Kurt smiled at her and shook his head. "All right. I'll call him back soon. Thank you, Brittany."

She nodded at him, her ponytail moving around wildly before she walked back out to her desk and took a seat in her comfy desk chair.

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a huge yawn as he stretched his arms over his head, exposing a little bit of skin on his toned stomach. The two girls across the room who had been staring at him all morning looked, practically drooling.<p>

He smirked at his co-worker and pulled down his shirt. "So, how's it goin', man?"

"Same old, same old," Nick Duval shrugged, looking over Blaine's shoulder. "They're coming over here, Blaine."

Blaine looked over his shoulder and muttered, "Do I have to get I'm Gay tattooed on my forehead for girls to stop hitting on me?"

He turned around, just as the girls who had been staring at him all day walked up to him, flirty smiles on their faces. "What can I do for you ladies today?"

"We'd…um…like your help," the short blonde one said.

Blaine looked at the girls expectantly for a moment, hoping they would continue. "With what?" he asked after a few moments of silence. He could hear Nick snickering in the background and mentally flipped him off.

"We don't know which guitar would be better to buy," the taller brunette one explained. She pointed to a rack across the store filled with Gibson Les Paul's.

"Hm…good choices," he murmured before making his way over to the stand. The girls made sure to follow behind him, so they could look at his ass.

Nick continued to snicker as he went back to the Fender racks and lightly dusted them off.

* * *

><p>Blaine arrived home hours later, plopping on the couch the second the door was closed, his coat was thrown somewhere, and his shoes were kicked off by the door. He grabbed the remote off of the coffee table and switched on the TV. He turned on a college football game. Tonight, the Titans were playing.<p>

Kurt scurried into the front room, his face red and his apron smattered in flour. "Did you get them?" he asked as he walked into the living room where Blaine was sprawled on the couch, his feet up on the arm rest.

"Yep," Blaine nodded absently as he reached over to pick up a bag off of the coffee table. He handed it to Kurt and returned to watching the game.

Kurt looked down at the bag of lemons in his hands and closed his eyes, trying to keep his cool. "You only got three lemons, Blaine," he whispered.

"Hey, can you get me a beer, sweetie?" Blaine asked a moment later, obviously, unaware that Kurt had spoken.

"You only got three lemons, Blaine," Kurt repeated, louder this time, ignoring Blaine's request.

Blaine looked up at him in confusion. "That's what you asked for, baby."

"No," Kurt's voice rose a little higher, "I asked for twelve lemons. Twelve!" By now, Kurt was almost screaming.

Blaine sat up, his hands up in surrender. "Sheesh. I'm sorry, Kurt. I guess I misunderstood you."

"I reminded you _five_ times," Kurt growled. "How am I supposed to make a centrepiece with three god damn lemons, huh? How? Three lemons won't fill a vase."

"Those were for a centrepiece?" Blaine scrunched his nose, as he continued to watch the game. "Anyway, why don't you just put them in a drinking glass or something? It'll still be a centrepiece," he looked up at Kurt, finally, "only mini." He smiled up at Kurt expectantly.

"No," Kurt spat, throwing the lemons down on the hard wood floor and storming into the kitchen. "You can't do anything I ask you to do, can you?"

Blaine heard loud shuffling in the kitchen. Sounds of pots and pans being banged together and glasses clinking together could be heard in the front room. He sighed, running a hand through his still gelled hair and clicked the remote to pause the TV.

He walked into the kitchen, seeing his boyfriend leaning over the stove and stirring something.

"Baby," he started, but Kurt interrupted him. "You need a shower. Everyone will be here soon."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged, walking back into the front room and turning the volume back on.

"Sure, just after this play," he announced, his attention back on the game.

He heard one last bang from the kitchen, and then Kurt was storming in front of the TV, and manually turning it off. "No, get a shower now, Blaine."

Blaine squinted at Kurt and then pressed the power button on the remote, "After. This. Play." He shrugged, "I have time."

Kurt bit his lip hard and walked over to Blaine, snatching the remote away from him and turning off the TV. Then, the doorbell rang and Kurt cursed, "See? I told you they would be here soon? Can you please get the door while I go take my apron off?"

Blaine shook his head, running toward the bathroom. "Sorry, baby, I gotta go get a shower."

Kurt watched as Blaine ran down the hall and disappeared into the bathroom. He shook his head in anger and went to answer the door.

"Hey, guys," he greeted the people at the door cheerfully.

* * *

><p>Dinner was not going as well as Kurt had planned. There was supposed to be tons of catching up between the families, who hadn't seen each other in a while, but the Hummel-Hudson's, Kurt's father, Burt, his step mother, Carole, his step brother, Finn, and his sister in law, Rachel, all sat awkwardly across from Blaine's parents, the Andersons.<p>

Blaine's father was a serious man, who had made it very clear that he didn't approve of Blaine and Kurt's lifestyle. In fact, the only reason he was here at all tonight was because Blaine's mother, a serious woman, but much more accepting than her husband, had responded to Kurt's dinner invitation as quickly as possible to give him a resounding yes.

And, to add to the tension in the air, Kurt and Blaine hadn't looked at each other since dinner had started. They sat at opposite ends of the table, staring down at their plates with matching looks of annoyance on their faces.

Finn bit his lip and then turned to Blaine, "So, did you see the Titans game? They kicked some serious ass." Rachel elbowed him in the ribs and he corrected himself, "I…I mean butt."

Blaine looked up at Finn sarcastically, "No. I didn't. I tried to watch the highlights earlier, but Kurt went anal and told me to turn it off."

Kurt dropped his for on his plate and looked up at his boyfriend with fire in his eyes. "At least, I wasn't sitting on the couch and getting fat, when I should have been helping my boyfriend clean the house and cook dinner."

The Hummel-Hudson's and the Andersons shifted awkwardly in their seats looking at each man before staring back down at their meals and taking small bites.

Carole cleared her throat, breaking the intense silence, "The meal is lovely, Kurt. You're a great cook."

Kurt looked up at his stepmother and smiled at her gratefully, though it looked like it pained him to smile at all, "Thanks, Carole."

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, "it was a nice meal. A little dry, and sauce was a little watery, but great all the same."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his mouth slightly agape. "Next time, get off your lazy ass and make dinner yourself, if you don't like the food I make."

"Fine," Blaine gritted out, as he pushed his plate away and stood up. "I'm done with my meal."

Kurt clenched and unclenched his fists and bit his lip. He looked at the plates around him and realized they were all empty. "Is everyone done?" he asked.

Everyone at the table nodded, and Kurt stood up, taking their dishes. He walked into the kitchen and placed the dishes next to the sink.

When he returned the dining room, everyone was pulling on their coats, and the room was still awkwardly silent. Kurt hugged Mrs Anderson before she left with her husband, and then he hugged and kissed all of his family members before they left the apartment.

After the door had closed, Kurt stood there for a moment and then sighed. He walked toward the kitchen, where Blaine was sitting in the same position as he had when he had an arrived home from work, getting ready to turn on the TV.

"Come wash the dishes with me?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt before shaking his head. "Nah," he looked at the TV, looking for the Titans highlights that he had missed earlier. "We can do 'em tomorrow."

"No," Kurt shook his head, "let's do them now."

"No, later," Blaine said, shaking his head again.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Please, just do the dishes with me. It'll take fifteen minutes."

"I don't want to do them right now," Blaine stated, annoyed. "Why can't they just wait 'til tomorrow?"

"Because you know I hate waiting to do the dishes over night," Kurt gritted through his teeth. He shook his head and then hunched his shoulders, "Fine. I'll do them by myself."

He walked into the kitchen, Blaine watching him go. He sighed and rolled his eyes and then got off of the couch and went into the kitchen. "Fine, I'll do them. Sheesh."

"No, it's fine," Kurt shook his head.

"Really," Blaine said, trying to pull a plate out of Kurt's death grip. "I insist."

"No!" Kurt shouted after a moment, stopping Blaine in his tracks. "I don't want your help, Blaine!"

"Why not? You just made a huge fuss over me doing the dishes, and now that I said I'll do them-"

"That's the point," Kurt shook his head, starting to clean the dishes. "You're only doing them because you feel bad. Not because you want to do the dishes."

Blaine scrunched his nose in confusion. "Who _wants_ to do the dishes?"

"That's not what I mean," Kurt sighed, placing the dish on the drying rack and going for another plate.

"Then, what do you mean?" Blaine crossed his arms and leaned against the counter behind him.

Kurt dropped the plate in his hand noisily into the sink and turned to Blaine, fury in his eyes. "I mean that I want you to _want_ to help out around here. I want you to want to help me do the dishes. I want you to do the laundry when I ask you to. I want you to fill up the car when I ask you to."

Then, he shook his head. "No, I actually want you to do those things without me asking you to do them."

"I seem to recall doing something for you without you asking me to this morning," Blaine muttered.

"That's not the same thing," Kurt said after a pause, "and you know it."

"What do you want from me? I come home from work and I just want twenty minutes to myself, so I can relax and watch the game and take off the load I get from work each day. Do you know how hard it is to work at your father's guitar shop? It's like he's always looking over my fucking shoulder, and I hate it!" Blaine hollered, his facing turning red from exertion.

"I work too, you know!" Kurt yelled right back. "I have to put up with Sue Sylvester for the entire day, and, on top of that, I have to come home, cook, clean, do the dishes, fill up the tank in the car, clean up all of your messes, and do all of this shit for you that you should do yourself, but you're too fucking lazy to do!"

"Why can't you just leave me alone, huh? I work hard everyday, trying to make it so you don't have to work, and you don't even thank me!" Blaine was getting angrier by the second.

"I want to work, Blaine! I want to go back to school! But, you don't understand that. I'm too busy doing everything for you and you should be the one thanking me!" Kurt growled.

"What have you done for me? I do everything for you! I work to pay our bills! To buy us nice things!" Blaine gritted his teeth at the man in front of him.

"What have I done for you? What have I…?" Kurt let out a loud groan. "Like I said, I cook, clean, do the laundry, do our taxes, buy your clothes, and I go to every play you want to see. Have you ever gone to a fashion show with me? No! Not once! I only do what you want to do!"

Blaine crossed his arms. "You know I hate fashion shows! And, for god's sake! You're a theatre critic! I thought you would want to see those plays!"

"Not the stupid ones like the one about that business man or the one about the football coach!" Kurt screamed.

"Just leave me alone. Jesus! I do tons around here! You're just over exaggerating. Just leave me alone, god damn it!" Blaine ran a hand through his loosely gelled hair and felt a few curls break loose.

"Is that what you want? Really? You want me to leave you alone?" Kurt asked his anger reaching its boiling point.

"Yes," Blaine nodded.

"Fine!" Kurt screeched. "I will leave you alone then!" He walked out into the front room, walking down the hallway toward the bedroom. Blaine was close behind him. Kurt stopped for a moment and turned to Blaine. "I can't keep doing this! I deserve to be with someone who actually gives a shit about me!"

He was fuming when he finally screamed the two words that stopped them both dead in their tracks.

"We're over!"

Blaine looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "What?" he whispered softly. "Baby, come on…"

"Don't call me that," Kurt's voice was hoarse, mostly because he had just been screaming, but also because he was fighting back tears. "I'm going to bed. Good night." He continued walking down the hallway to the bedroom and slammed the door shut, breaking down as soon as the door was locked.

Blaine could hear his sobs from down the hallway and walked dejectedly over to the couch, pulling out the pull out bed. He stripped down to his boxers and laid on the lumpy bed, cursing himself until he finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a review! The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading! ((:<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!  
><strong>_**A/N: Here's chapter two! A few more characters are introduced in this chapter! All of their storylines are relevant; I promise. Please, R&R. Enjoy! ((:  
>Thanks to my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistakes. (her beta profile: LoonyLegs01; her tumblr: behindthesehazeleyesxo)<br>Also, you can find _me_ on tumblr at: hero-in-disguise on tumblr!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at five - woke up, implying that he'd actually gone to sleep, when in reality he was just trying to sleep and failing. He got out of bed, did a quick stretch and then headed toward the kitchen to get a glass of water.<p>

He stopped in the middle of the front room, realizing that Blaine wasn't there. The pull out bed had been retracted, and room was actually sort of clean. Blaine's clothes were in an organized mess beside the couch, his blanket folded in a fairly neat fashion atop his pillow, and there was only one empty beer can on the coffee table.

Kurt was impressed.

He decided to wait up for Blaine for when he finally came home so that they could apologize to one another, but Blaine never came. Kurt waited until 11:30 in the morning, before finally giving up and heading back to the bedroom where he prompt fell back asleep on the bed. He was still exhausted from his restless night.

Maybe he could talk to Blaine later, if he came home. Kurt sighed as he snuggled into his pillow, casually wondering where Blaine actually was this early in the day.

* * *

><p>Blaine picked up the shot glass in front of him and downed the alcohol quickly. The burn in his throat felt fantastic, and he slammed the shot glass down on the bar again, silently demanding a refill.<p>

Puck stood in front of him on the other side of the bar, his arms crossed and a towel over his left shoulder. He gave Blaine a disbelieving glare as he pointed down to the watch on his left wrist.

"It's only twelve in the afternoon, man," he scolded his friend and rolled his eyes,

"And I've lost count of how many shots you've had since you came in at four this morning. I just know that I have to clean all of these,"

He gestured to the residue filled shot glasses scattered around him and the sink, then added,

"You need to slow down."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend, head lolling from side to side, as he tried to think of a witty retort.

"Weeelllll," Blaine slurred and pointed at his friend, "Jimmy Buffet….said that it was five o'clock somewhere…and I belieevee him."

Puck shook his head and placed a concoction in front of Blaine that he had made a short while ago. It was his grandma's recipe for hangovers, and Blaine needed to drink it. "Drink up," he ordered, "now."

Blaine made a face at Puck and then took a swig of it. He spat it out a second later, his face scrunching in disgust. "What the fuck man? That's…ew."

Puck rolled his eyes at his friend again and threatened,

"If you don't drink it in the next five seconds, I'll force you to drink it."

He scratched the back of his head and tried pleading with his friend who still looked like he was planning to ignore him. "Look, man, please drink it. I don't think Kurt will want to nurse your drunken ass like last time. He's still mad at you, so you have to get yourself sober. Okay?"

Blaine though about it for a moment and then nodded. "You're right. He would probably push me into the middle of the street while I'm drunk if he had the choice."

He held his nose and then chugged the vile tasting beverage. After a minute, he placed the empty glass on the counter and tried to will his slightly more aware self not to vomit all over his friend.

"You know Kurt would never do that," Puck shook his head at Blaine. "He loves you too god damned much, even if you are being a total jackass."

Blaine looked up at him incredulously, "Are you serious? I'm being the jackass? He's the one who broke up with me!"

Puck shrugged and took the towel off of his shoulder, wiping down his drinking making station. "You're the one who ignores him…all the time."

"What? I do whatever he asks me to do," Blaine pouted and rested his hands on his folded arms.

"And you're supposed to be on my side, Puck."

"I am on your side," Puck patted his friend's arm. "I'm just saying that you ignore him. Whenever he asks you to do something, you have to come up with some lame excuse to not do it. And you're all about you, man."

Blaine rolled his eyes and asked, "Like when?"

Puck placed the towel on the counter in front of him and walked over to exit of the bar area. He unlocked the latch, lifted the piece of the bar and walked over to the stool next to Blaine. Puck sat beside him and looked at him with wide, honest, eyes.

"What's my favourite football team?" Puck asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The Titans," Blaine answered immediately, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious.

"No, it's the Browns," Puck shook his head, "remember? I stopped liking them after their one player, Karofsky, did that shit last year."

"Oh," Blaine said dumbly.

Puck nodded at him, "You do the same thing to Kurt." He raised his hand, silencing Blaine before he could speak.

"When was the last time you took him to see a fashion show? Or the last time you went to a play that he wanted to see? When was the last time you took him out on a romantic date? Or the last time you cooked dinner and cleaned the house without him asking you to?"

Blaine though about it for a moment, and Puck was right. He really did ignore Kurt. "I…I didn't know I did that," Blaine murmured more to himself, but Puck heard him.

"You're too wrapped up in you own little world, where no one can touch you. Where no one can hurt you. Where no one can reach you," Puck said seriously. He patted his friend's shoulder, "The poor guy never stood a chance."

Blaine swallowed thickly; Puck had been right, yet again. It pained Blaine to know he did that to Kurt. He never wanted to hurt Kurt like that, but he ended up doing that anyway.

He ran a hand through his thick curls and sighed, "I'll talk to him when I'm sober."

Puck nodded silently, and Blaine continued, "So what have I missed in your life while I was busy being a first class dick?"

Puck's eyes lit up immediately and he bit down on his lip, hold back a grin. "What?" Blaine asked, cocking his head at his, obviously, excited friend.

"Quinn's pregnant," Puck stated - or, well, cheered - as he started hopping in his seat.

Blaine face lit up and he threw his arms round his friend, hugging him tightly. "That's fantastic, Puck!"

He smiled as he pulled away from his friend. "How long have you known?"

"Since last week," and then he added at his friend's sad expression,

"I didn't tell you right away because I was waiting for the right time."

Blaine nodded at his friend, and smiled. Puck continued, "I mean, I kind of already knew she was pregnant because, ya know, I see her naked all the time," Blaine blushed and Puck grinned. "I'm not saying she's getting fat or anything. I just knew 'cause her boobs were getting bigger, and she was getting really…uh…bitchy."

Blaine snorted at his friend and smiled, "That's great, Puck."

His friend nodded and said, "I can't wait to start our life together. Me and Quinn," he had a faraway look in his eyes for a moment before saying, "and our kid? She's gonna be a great mom."

Blaine smiled at his friend, "You're gonna be a great dad."

Puck smiled at him and bit his lip, "I can't wait."

Blaine was going to say something else, but the door to Puck's bar opened, and sunlight splashed into the dimly lit room. A tall, lanky, man entered, slamming the door behind him.

He approached the two men and asked, "Are either of you the owner of this establishment? I saw a help wanted sign, and I would like to apply for a job."

The man's voice was smooth as he spoke mostly to Blaine and discreetly checked him out.

"I'm the owner," Puck stated after a second of silence. The tall man turned to him, sparing one last glance at Blaine. He looked down at his watch and grunted,

"Okay, I'm gonna really need your help tonight because I'm the only person on staff right now. What's your name?"

"Sebastian," the man held out his hand to Puck, who shook it. Then he turned to Blaine, his hand still outstretched, and Blaine shook his hand awkwardly.

"This is Blaine," Puck stated, "and I'm Puck."

Blaine released Sebastian's hand and dropped it onto his thigh as Puck continued, "As your first job, I would like you to drive Blaine home. He's too drunk to drive."

Sebastian nodded, looking Blaine up and down, "Awesome." Then he asked, "You'll show me the way?"

"Sure…" Blaine nodded awkwardly and glared at Puck for a moment. "I could just walk home, ya know," Blaine grumbled as he got to his feet. He regretted saying that when he stumbled back and almost landed on Puck, who caught him before he could fall.

"Really?" Puck asked, his eyebrows raised as he looked at Blaine smugly.

Blaine grumbled something unintelligible before saying to Sebastian, "Fine. You can drive me home."

Sebastian smirked at Blaine, helping him up and putting his arm around the shorter man's waist.

"My car's out front," he jerked his head toward the exit.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started walking with his arm strewn over Sebastian's shoulders in an awkward way, due to their varying heights. They ambled slowly out of the bar, saying a quick goodbye to Puck, and headed over to Sebastian's car - A cherry red Corvette.

Blaine sighed sat in the passenger's seat. Sebastian rounded the front of the vehicle and opened the door, taking a seat on the driver's side.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded, staring around the interior of the car. It was pretty damn cool. He had never been in a Corvette before.

Sebastian smirked, "Like it? It's new."

Blaine nodded as he continued to look at all of the leather around him. The car smelled new. It smelled good.

Blaine internally slapped himself. He had to get home to see Kurt.

"Okay, I'll show you where to go."

Sebastian nodded, looking as if he had just been snapped out of a trance, and turned the key in the ignition.

"Ready when you are."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke from his nap to the sound of the front door being closed, and he heard voice coming from the front room. He looked over at his alarm clock, which read 1:15 in the afternoon. It looked as though Blaine had finally come home.<p>

He got out of bed and padded out into the apartment. There was no one in the front room when he got there, so he checked the kitchen, where he saw Blaine bending over to get something from the refrigerator and a tall man watching his ass as he did so.

Was this guy seriously staring at his boyfriend's ass while he was in the room? Ex-boyfriend, Kurt corrected himself as he crossed his arms. He cleared his throat, getting the attention of both men. Blaine stood up from the refrigerator and closed the door, handing the tall man a bottle of water.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said awkwardly.

"Hello," Kurt said and turned to the tall man with a raised eyebrow, "and who is this?"

"Sebastian," the man smiled at him in the fakest way possible. He held out his hand to Kurt but dropped it to his side when Kurt didn't take it. "Who are you? The roommate?"

"I'm…I'm," Kurt was at a loss for a moment before internally sighing. "Yeah, I'm the roommate. And you?" He missed that sad look on Blaine's face as he stared down Sebastian.

"I work at…um…" Sebastian looked at Blaine, not remembering the name of his friend.

"Puck's bar," Blaine offered. Sebastian nodded and turned to Kurt with a smile on his face.

"Yep, that guy," Sebastian said.

Kurt looked from Sebastian to Blaine, not believing them for a second. He could not believe that Blaine would have moved on from him already. Kurt thought they would fix this, but apparently Blaine didn't feel the same way.

Kurt sighed and ran a hand through his hair before turning to leave the kitchen. "I'm just gonna…go," he hooked a thumb over his shoulder and then turned around, shaking his head as he exited the kitchen.

Blaine wanted to go after him, but he thought Kurt was still too mad to talk to him. He turned to Sebastian and smiled, "Thanks for giving me the ride home. I'll see you later, I guess."

Sebastian smiled at him, and pulled a business card out of his wallet. He took out a pen and starred a number near the middle of the card and handed it to Blaine. "That's my cell phone number. Call or text," he looked Blaine up and down and then winked at him, "anytime."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian was already leaving the apartment. He trailed after, watching as Sebastian gave him a small wave and promptly left.

He looked down at the card. _What just happened?_

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt was back at work. He was typing away on his computer, glasses perched on his nose when he heard a soft knock on his door. Turning to see who it was, he was delightfully surprised to see his two best girl friends, Mercedes and Rachel standing in the doorway.<p>

"What's up, ladies?" Kurt asked them with a smile, as he saved his document and removed his glasses.

"We're taking you out for an afternoon of shopping and lunch," Rachel smiled brightly at her friend, walking up to his desk and pulling him out of his chair.

Mercedes smiled widely at him, "I don't care if you have work to do. You're coming with us."

Kurt sighed and shook his, "But I have so much to do."

"Don't worry," Rachel assured him as she took his hand and Mercedes took the other and led him out of the office, "We had Brittany clear your schedule."

Kurt's eyes went wide as he tried to turn and go back. Who knows what Brittany could've done to his schedule? He loved the girl, which was the only reason he kept her as his secretary, but she couldn't organize and rearrange to save her life.

"Oh, no you don't," Mercedes turned him back around. "Chill. Santana helped her out."

Santana, the secretary of his boss, Sue, was good at her job, and that relieved him to know that his schedule wasn't going to be a complete mess when he returned to it. He just wondered why she would be willing to help his assistant. Kurt shrugged and turned his attention back to his friends; she was probably just being nice.

"All right. Where to?"

* * *

><p>"So he walked into the kitchen, and you were with a man," Nick stated, trying to understand his friend's situation. "Smooth, bro, smooth."<p>

"Oh, shut up," Blaine sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think he got the wrong idea because, when I went into the kitchen this morning, he was there, and he wouldn't even look me in the eye."

Nick rolled his eyes, "Maybe that's because he's living in the same house as his ex who just happened to bring a man home."

Blaine's shoulders slumped. "Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." He felt his pocket vibrate and muttered, "Speak of the devil."

He pulled out his phone and opened the text message he had just received. Of course, it was from Sebastian. He'd just wanted to say hello and see how Blaine was doing. Maybe, Blaine thought, he could make a friend out of this guy. He sighed and replied, telling him he was fine and that he was doing all right.

"Besides," Blaine said after a moment, "I think he's straight."

Nick raised an eyebrow at his friend and nodded, "Whatever you say, man."

They went back to working. Blaine, at the front of the store, and Nick at the back. Their friend, Thad, manned the cash register, and the new hire, Jeff, tidied up around the shop.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I have ever spent that much money in one place before," Kurt commented as they left the store and walked down the street to find yet another place to shop.<p>

Rachel and Mercedes glared at him with raised eyebrows and he gave in, "Okay, maybe I have, but that's beside the point."

Rachel snorted and gave him a side hug. "Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of," Kurt nodded with a small smile.

"It'll be okay, boo," Mercedes cooed, kissing Kurt on the cheek and smiling at him. "You don't need a man to make you happy."

Kurt smiled sadly, "But I want a man to make me happy."

Mercedes sighed and looked past Kurt at Rachel, mouthing "Plan B?" When Rachel nodded, Mercedes stated,

"Then, we need to take you out on the town. Find you a nice man that'll sweep you off your feet."

Rachel nodded in agreement and Kurt smiled at his friends with a sigh. "All right," he nodded, even though he wanted to say no.

The only man he would ever want to sweep him off his feet was Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt stopped back at the condo for a few hours to get ready. He wore a pair of black super skinny jeans, a black dress shirt, and a silver vest. With that, he paired his favourite Dr. Martens, and he styled his hair to perfection.<p>

He left the bedroom and walked out into the front room, where Blaine was lounging on the couch in a t-shirt and sweatpants and watching television. Blaine turned his head at the sound of Kurt's footsteps and his jaw slackened. Kurt looked positively stunning. His heart dropped when he realized what that outfit might mean.

"Where are you going?" he grumbled.

"Out," Kurt stated vaguely before adding in a less bitchy tone, "with Mercedes and Rachel. They think I need to go out on the town and find-" Kurt stopped, and quickly added, "I just need to have fun."

Blaine nodded at Kurt, swallowing thickly. Kurt was going out to find a man. He really was moving on. "Well…um…okay." He turned his attention back to the TV, ignoring Kurt who stood there awkwardly for a moment and then left, closing the door quietly after him and locking it up.

He walked over to the window and watched as Kurt left the building and hopped into a car. Mercedes and Rachel cheered when he closed the door and then sped off down the street to go who-knows-where.

Blaine sighed and plopped down on the couch. Maybe he could use a night of fun too. He opened a new message and text his friends.

**_To (Group) The Guys: Bring beer, money, food._**

He sighed and sent the message. Blaine even sent one to Sebastian. The man needed a night off from this drama, and this was the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a review! Tell me what you think so far? The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading! ((:<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!  
><strong>_**A/N: Here's chapter three! Sorry for the delay! I'll, hopefully, be updating sooner next time. Please, R&R. Enjoy! ((:  
>Thanks to my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistakes. (her beta profile: LoonyLegs01; her tumblr: behindthesehazeleyesxo)<br>Also, you can find _me_ on tumblr at: hero-in-disguise!**

* * *

><p>"I think that guy's checking you out," Rachel whispered around her gin and tonic. She hooked her thumb over her shoulder, gesturing towards the man at the end of the bar who was looking their way.<p>

Kurt took a quick look over the small brunette's shoulder, discreetly evaluating the man. He was big - not fat, but strong looking and burly. His hair was a dark shade of brown, and his skin was a nice tan color. The man looked neither happy nor sad, and that perplexed Kurt greatly. Didn't you have to be one or the other? The man had a bear cub face - like, an overgrown teenager or something.

Sighing, Kurt rested his hand in his palm and took a long sip of his ginger ale. He finished the drink in a matter of minutes, and he was left sitting at the bar, with nothing to do.

Rachel had gotten up and gone to dance with Mercedes and a pleasant-looking, blonde guy, who had muscles coming out of everywhere. Kurt smirked and shook his head as he stared into his empty glass.

As Kurt's eyes roamed the bar, taking in all of the handsome men around him, his mind wondered to Blaine. All of these men paled in comparison to him. Either, their hair wasn't the right color, or their smiles just weren't as bright.

They all had the same thing in common.

They weren't Blaine.

The only person who could compete with Blaine was Blaine.

Kurt sighed, looking down at the bar counter. He basked in his thoughts of Blaine, mentally kicking himself for being such a masochist.

Kurt's reverie was cut off as someone plopped down beside him and asked in a deep, calm, voice,

"Can I buy you a refill?"

Kurt glanced up, seeing the man who had been checking him out earlier. The man had a kind smile on his face.

"Sure"

* * *

><p>"Looks like your friends are gonna get it on in your bathroom," Sebastian stated as he plopped down on the couch beside Blaine.<p>

Blaine looked up at him in drunken confusion.

Sebastian pointed to the retreating forms of a shirtless Jeff and a sockless Nick as they went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind them. The door rattled for a few moments and then nothing.

Blaine shrugged as he looked back to Sebastian. He dropped his head onto the couch cushion behind him before taking a long swallow of his beer.

"So," Sebastian began as he traced absent patterns on Blaine's bicep, "are you feeling any better, Blaine?"

Rolling his head to look at Sebastian, Blaine sighed, "No." He took another swig of his beer.

"Well," Sebastian said, now tracing his fingers over the muscles on Blaine's chest, "I know how to make you feel better."

"And, how is that?"

Sebastian smiled wickedly to himself before leaning into Blaine's personal space.

* * *

><p>"You play for the Titans?" Kurt's ears perked up.<p>

"Yeah," the man, who had told Kurt his name was Dave, nodded. "Are you a fan?"

Kurt shook his head, "No. Sorry. I don't have much time to watch television."

"Oh," Dave's eyebrows knitted together, as he nodded, "so how did you hear about us? Just the news or something?"

Smiling, Kurt stated, "My boyfriend - err, _ex _boyfriend - loves them." Kurt frowned at the accidental mention of Blaine, and he slumped in his seat.

There was a pause, and then Dave asked, "Why did you two break up?"

Kurt shrugged sadly, looking up at the ceiling as he said, "He wasn't treating me right, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Did you stop talking to him?" Dave asked, placing a sympathetic hand over Kurt's on the counter top.

"No," Kurt shook his head, "we're still living together."

David looked at Kurt with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I know. That's not normal," Kurt nodded, sighing, as he ran his free hand through his hair.

* * *

><p>"I say, we play beer pong," Puck announced. He heard cheers from all around the apartment and smiled, going over to the stacks of red solo cups and placing them on the kitchen table, after clearing it off with a sweep of his hand.<p>

He headed to the cooler and pulled out a few beers, emptying them into the cups. Looking around, he searched for something that would be a sufficient replacement for a ping pong ball. After finding nothing, he pulled a quarter out of his pocket and raised it into the air, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Who's first?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>"Do you want to exchange numbers before you leave?" Kurt asked, blushing slightly, "You seem like a nice guy. Maybe we can be friends."<p>

"Yeah," Dave nodded with a smile, "I'd like that."

He gazed over Kurt's shoulder, to where Kurt's friends were all grinding up against each other. "Do you need a ride home? Looks like your friends are a little busy."

Kurt looked over his shoulder too and watched as Rachel, the third wheel in the situation, ground against the blonde guy's ass, while Mercedes and him stared into each other's eyes, like love at first sight.

He shook his head and breathed out a laugh, before turning back to Dave.

"Yeah, that would be great, Dave," Kurt nodded his head, smiling, as he stood and placed some money on the bar top.

Dave handed him his money back, though, resulting in a confused look from Kurt.

"It's on me," he smiled at the other man.

Kurt smiled in return and said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Dave smiled, standing too and pulling on the coat that was on the stool beside him. Kurt hadn't noticed it before. "It's the least I can, after all of this drama with your ex."

Kurt smiled sadly at him and followed Dave out to the car. It was a Mustang. He almost stopped dead in his tracks when they came up to it because he had always wanted to drive one of these.

Looking over to Dave with a stunned smile, he commented, "Nice car."

* * *

><p>"Drink! Drink! Drink!" everyone chanted as Blaine, yet again, sunk his ball in the cup.<p>

He chugged it down, a little bit of the golden liquid dripping from the corner of his mouth as he pulled the cup back and grinned widely.

"And we have a winner!" Puck announced, raising one of Blaine's arms, like one would do at the end of a boxing match.

People cheered as Puck handed Blaine one last beer. He chugged it down in a few seconds flat, the burn in his throat doing delicious things, by way of destroying his inhibitions.

He stumbled through the crowd, walking over to the couch in the front room and plopping down beside Sebastian, who looked completely sober. Blaine looked at the other man, seeing two of him and covering one of his eyes to see Sebastian more clearly.

"Whoa," he said, "why aren't you…" Blaine trailed off, his head lolling to the side as he got distracted by all of the funny looking people around him. He removed his hand from his face and looked at the now, doubled-seeming, amount of people having fun in his apartment.

"Why aren't I what?" Sebastian asked, shaking Blaine's shoulder to get his attention.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, looking confusedly at the man before him.

"Why aren't I what?" Sebastian smiled, trying not to laugh at drunken Blaine, "You started asking me something, but you never completed your question."

"Oh," Blaine nodded, in drunken understanding. He was quiet, just sitting on the couch, staring at his lap.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked, moving closer the man.

Blaine looked up at him, eyes wide as Sebastian drew ever closer, but he didn't move back.

"Wha-What are you do-doing?" Blaine asked, as Sebastian's face inched closer and closer to him until he was only but a few inches from Blaine's face.

"Exactly what you want me to do," Sebastian murmured before touching his lips to Blaine's and shoving his tongue inside when Blaine gasped in surprise.

The kiss didn't last very long. Blaine veered back from Sebastian after a few seconds. He stared at Sebastian with wide eyes, deer-like eyes, and he skittered back to the far end of the couch, as far from the other man as he could get.

Sebastian stared at Blaine for a few moments and then smiled smugly before standing up and saying, "Well, I'll see you around, Blaine."

He walked passed Blaine to the front door, as Blaine stared at the spot that Sebastian had just vacated with wide, surprised eyes.

Blaine almost missed Sebastian's voice, saying in acknowledgement, "Nice to see you again, Kurt," before the front door of the apartment opened and then closed behind him.

Suddenly, feeling slightly sober, Blaine turned around to see Kurt staring at him, a hurt expression on his face. They stared at each other, locked in their respective places for a few moments before Kurt sighed and then turned around and headed for the bedroom.

He spared one last glance at Blaine, who looked like he had just accidently run over his best friend's puppy. Kurt thought to himself that he shouldn't be angry at Blaine for finding someone already. Just because Kurt wasn't ready to dive into a relationship, doesn't mean Blaine wasn't.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up the next morning with a crick in his shoulder, a pounding in his head, and sadness in his heart. He looked around him, seeing empty red, plastic, cups littered around the apartment. There were empty bags of chips all around, and it looked like there were splatters of beer on the carpet.<p>

Sighing, Blaine sat up slowly, so as not to get a head rush. He stood a few minutes later, walking to the kitchen to get some aspirin and a glass of water. When he reached the kitchen, he was surprised to see Kurt sitting at the kitchen table, a coffee in hand and the newspaper in front of him.

He looked up to the sound of Blaine walking into the kitchen and stood. Kurt quickly gathered a glass from one cabinet, a bottle from another, and then went over to the water dispenser and filled the glass.

Kurt handed the bottle of aspirin and glass of water to Blaine and sat back down at his seat. He watched as Blaine downed both the pill and the water, and then smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks," Blaine croaked out.

"You're welcome," Kurt nodded, before saying. "We need to talk."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, his eyes still half shut because of how bright the room was. "About what?"

Kurt took a deep breath and then said, "I think we should sell the apartment."

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"We should sell and then split the money," Kurt elaborated.

"What for?" Blaine asked, still feeling confused.

"So we can each buy our own apartments," Kurt said, as if Blaine should already have come to this conclusion.

Blaine stared, opened mouthed at Kurt. Was this really happening? Did this mean that they were over for good? Everything felt so real now, and all Blaine wanted to do was to curl up with a bottle of Jack and cry, while listening to sad music.

Kurt took a deep breath as he stood up, "I'm sorry if you don't like that idea, but I really don't want to see your displays of affection with your boyfriend in the future. It was like he was eating your face, and I felt like I was watching a special on the Discovery channel."

He cringed. That wasn't the only reason he didn't want to see it. Kurt was jealous. He wished _he _had been kissing Blaine because he _should _have been kissing Blaine.

Blaine watched as Kurt turned and left the kitchen, his posture not quite its normal level of perfection and his face a mask of indifference. He sighed, running a hand through his messy curls.

Not only did he not know what Kurt was talking about, but he also felt like such a fuck up. Why couldn't he ever do anything right?

For God's sake, he loved Kurt, but he was making one mistake after another. What the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Please, leave a review! The next chapter will be up as soon as possible! ((: Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!  
><strong>_**A/N: In my defense, I've had some serious Writer's Block on the Klaine side of things, so I was writing CrissColfer drabbles for a while. School is almost over, and then I'll have more time to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter in the next week or so, hopefully. I'm sorry for the delay and for the fact that this is mostly a filler chapter. Yay. Enjoy. ((:**

**Thanks to my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistakes. (her beta profile: LoonyLegs01; her tumblr: behindthesehazeleyesxo)  
>Also, you can find <em>me<em> on tumblr at: hero-in-disguise!**

* * *

><p>"You are so dumb," Puck declared when Blaine walked into his bar that night.<p>

"I know," Blaine nodded, plopping down onto his usual stool. He rested his head in his palms as he let out a loud groan.

"How's the apartment hunting coming along?" Puck asked, changing the subject.

"Not great," Blaine sighed. He looked up at Puck, sighing, "Quinn is doing a fantastic job, though. We've gotten, at least, seven possible buyers in the past two days."

Puck grinned proudly, "That's my baby."

"Carrying your baby," Blaine nodded, making a toast gesture, as he sipped the beer that Puck had placed in front of him.

"Have you tried talking to him?" Puck asked, leaning onto his forearms on the bar.

"He's been ignoring me," Blaine shrugged, taking another gulp of beer.

* * *

><p>"He will not talk to me," Kurt moaned, plonking down across from her and picking up a menu.<p>

Santana frowned, "What happened, exactly?"

"Well, he wasn't treating me right, and I just sort of…cracked," Kurt said, his chin resting in his palm as he let out a loud sigh.

"You miss him." Santana stated, picking up her menu and idly flipping through it. It hadn't been a question.

"So much," Kurt nodded.

"Maybe…you should show him what he's missing," Santana suggested.

"How?" Kurt asked, glancing up at her with interest.

"Well," Santana said, smirking at him wickedly. "You liked that guy, Dave that you met at that bar, right?"

"I guess," Kurt agreed with shrug.

"Maybe, he'll be willing to help," Santana said, her eyes moving back to her menu.

"Maybe, he'll help with what?" Kurt prodded.

Santana chuckled softly, and he immediately knew what she was going to say.

He shook his head, frowning.

"You want me to go out with Dave…to make Blaine jealous?" Kurt clarified.

She nodded, saying, "Wanky, right?"

* * *

><p>"This is just really awkward for me. I'm sorry," Kurt said, nervously sipping his glass of wine.<p>

Dave smiled sympathetically at him, "It's all right. Why is it awkward for you, if I may ask?"

"I've only ever been with Blaine," Kurt said, biting his lip.

"What do you mean?" Dave asked, cocking his head curiously.

"I mean, I've been on dates," Kurt said, "but I've never dated someone before. It's only ever been Blaine, and I've been okay with that because he…I thought he was it for me. I thought were going to end up like Allie and Noah or something, in a retirement home. Except, it'd be a whole lot gayer, and I plan on us remembering each other until the day that we die - together, of course."

Dave stared at him for a moment, and Kurt blushed.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I just…it's Blaine. I can't stop thinking about him. And we're selling the condo we've been sharing for a while. It makes me sick to my stomach, thinking about it. We should be making love every night and going through our lives together, happily, but we're not. It just…sucks."

Kurt sighed, and then Dave said, "It's all right. Really. Love's a bitch. I understand. I mean, I've only ever loved one guy, and we didn't end up like we should've."

"What happened?" Kurt asked, sympathy bubbling up in his chest for the other man.

* * *

><p>"And he snaps his fingers at waiters when we're out to eat!" Blaine drunkenly shouted, adding to the ever-growing list of things that he 'hates' about Kurt.<p>

"Like, come on. Snapping your fingers doesn't make the cheesecake come any faster."

Puck fought back the urge to laugh at the ridiculousness of Blaine's outburst. He placed a glass of water in front of the man, as he said, "Wow, Kurt is almost as impatient as you."

Blaine raised his middle finger at the bartender, scowling at him as he said, "I hate you."

"What a pity," Puck shrugged, smirking at him. Then, he said, "You have to go home."

"Oh, no. I don't really hate you," Blaine rushed to apologize. His friend had never kicked him out of the bar, so he must've been mad. "I'm sorry. I'm just…ugh."

"I know, man," Puck nodded, his voice laced with sympathy, "but you really do have to go home. I told Quinn I'd be done early, so we're going out to dinner."

Blaine sighed, "At least, you two are happy."

"You and Kurt could be happy right now, if you had only just apologized and done the dishes," Puck said, shaking his head at his friend as he walked around the bar and helped Blaine up.

"He doesn't love me anymore," Blaine said, suddenly, as he wrapped his arm around Puck's waist for support. "He's going to find a guy who likes to do the dishes and knows what colour aubergine is."

Puck snorted, shaking his head, "You're just being dramatic. Kurt loves you more than anything."

Blaine shook his head, "What about theatre?"

"He loves you more," Puck said.

"And fashion?" Blaine asked.

"More," Puck nodded.

"What about Patti Lupone?" Blaine looked up at Puck, who stopped to think.

He shrugged, "Maybe."

Blaine let out a sad sigh, "See?"

"Hey," Puck looked down at him. "If I can say maybe, about him loving Patti Lupone more than you, that's saying something. Okay?"

"I don't know," Blaine slumped in Puck's arms a bit.

* * *

><p>Kurt was just arriving home, when he saw Puck walking Blaine up the stairs to their apartment building. He watched as Blaine sluggishly searched his pockets, probably for his key.<p>

Sighing, Kurt hopped out of his Navigator and walked over to the two men.

"Here," he said, putting the key in the lock, turning it, and then opening the door for them. Puck smiled at him gratefully.

"Thanks, man," he said, grinning.

"No problem," Kurt smiled politely, as they made their way toward the elevator.

When they reached it, Puck turned to Kurt, "Do you think you could take him? I have plans with Quinn…"

"Oh, sure," Kurt nodded, taking a half conscious Blaine awkwardly in his arms. "I heard she was pregnant. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Puck smiled. Then, he sighed, looking serious, "He's in a lot of pain, Kurt."

"It's his fault," Kurt said, shrugging.

Puck gave him a sympathetic smile, "You know he doesn't mean it."

Kurt sighed, "I don't really want to talk about this, especially with you. You're his best friend. You'll just report back to him what I say."

"Probably," Puck nodded, honestly. "But what I said was true. Just remember that."

Puck turned and left the building. Kurt looked down at Blaine, who was resting half his weight against Kurt. He shook his head and pressed the button for the elevator and the doors opened. He walked them inside and pressed the button for their floor.

"Kurt?" Blaine murmured against Kurt's chest.

"Yeah?" Kurt looked down at Blaine, who tightened his arms around Kurt's waist.

"I love you," he said.

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," Kurt nodded.

"I miss you," he said.

"Me too," Kurt sighed after a moment's hesitation.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt awoke to the sound of his ringing cell phone. He picked it up off of the bedside table and frowned when he saw who was calling.<p>

"You found someone willing to buy now, didn't you?" Kurt asked, answering the phone.

"Yes," came Quinn's voice.

Kurt sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair as he said, "How long do we have to move out?"

"Two weeks," she replied.

"Okay," Kurt said and then hit end call.

He looked around the room that he would need to start packing soon, if he wanted to keep everything in his closet. Then, he heard sounds from the other room and sighed.

Blaine was awake.

This was really happening.

They were moving out of the apartment they'd had since they first moved in together, and they'd be going their separate ways.

Kurt sighed, flopping back onto the bed.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This wasn't what Kurt wanted.

Again, he sighed, and then he got out of bed, walking into the other room to tell Blaine the news.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your patience. A new chapter will be up as soon as I write it.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!**_

**A/N: So, The Break Up is coming to a close. I think the next chapter is going to be the Epilogue. Just saying: Keep in mind what my username is when reading this fic! Enjoy. ((:**

**Thanks to my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistakes. (her beta profile: LoonyLegs01; her tumblr: behindthesehazeleyesxo)**

**Also, you can find _me_ on tumblr at: hero-in-disguise!**

* * *

><p>"This one right here," Kurt said, pointing to Puck's bar.<p>

Dave pulled into the parking lot, taking a space right near the front. He shut off the car and looked at Kurt expectantly.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" he asked.

Kurt eyed him empathetically, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

Dave nodded, and Kurt shrugged, "Sure. Let's go."

They both got out of the car and walked into the pub. There wasn't a lot of business, seeing as it was only three in the afternoon.

Blaine was at a stool, talking to Puck like he always did, nursing a bottle of beer. Their conversation stopped when the door slammed behind Dave, and both men turned to look at them.

"Hi," Kurt said, waving awkwardly.

Puck nodded at him, and Blaine lolled his head, an expression of pain on his face as he eyed Dave critically - or, as critically as a drunk person could eye someone.

"I know you from somewhere," he stated after a moment.

Dave nodded, looking around anxiously, "Yeah. I play for the Titans."

"Karofsky," Puck offered, grimacing. His eyes moved to Kurt, "How dare you bring this homophobic asshole into my bar? Why the hell are you even hanging around that prick?"

"I've changed," Dave cut in.

Puck only rolled his eyes, directing his next question at Kurt, "Why did you come here?"

Kurt sighed, walking toward Blaine, who had been watching the exchange silently from his stool, "I have to talk to you, but you haven't come home since last night."

Blaine ran a hand through his curls as he turned back toward the bar, "It's not home anymore."

There was a pause and then Kurt said, "It is for two more weeks."

"It hasn't been since we broke up," the other man responded, running the tip of his finger around the rim of his beer bottle.

Kurt was quiet for a moment, sending Puck a frown over Blaine's head, and then he took a seat in the stool beside Blaine's, "Do you want me to box your football stuff with your boxing things, or do you want them to be separated?"

"Separated," Blaine said, bring the bottle to his lips and taking a gulp of the beer. As he pulled the bottle from his lips, he said, "Now, if you'll please excuse us."

He nodded, standing from his seat and took one more look at Blaine before making his way to the door, where Dave was still standing.

They left the building, then, but they were stopped when a red Corvette entered the parking lot. It parked next to Kurt's car, and the driver hopped out of the car.

Dave's breath caught in his throat when the man saw him and stopped dead in his tracks. He took off his large sunglasses and stared at Dave in shock.

"Sebastian?" Dave asked, his eyes wide and his heart beating erratically.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Blaine returned to the apartment. He looked like crap, but, at least, he was sober.<p>

Kurt was busy boxing up things in the kitchen, and he hadn't heard the other man come in. When he turned around, he was startled to see Blaine standing in the door way to the kitchen, and he almost dropped the piece of China in his hands, his heart beating uncontrollably.

"Shit," he said, placing the plate down, and putting a hand over his heart. Kurt leaned against the counter for support. "You scared me, Blaine."

"Sorry," Blaine shrugged, walking toward the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of water, grimacing. "No beer?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, and you should really stop."

Blaine eyed him in annoyance, "Stop what?"

"Drinking so much," Kurt replied.

"And why is that?" Blaine spat, opening the bottle and taking a swig of the drink.

"Besides the fact that I think you're actually an alcoholic," Kurt began, "it's terrible for you. You're just cutting your life shorter and shorter with every bottle that you drink."

Blaine bit his lip, frowning for a moment, before shaking his head. He left the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "Just let me live my life. It's not like you care anyway."

Kurt sighed, turning back to packing as he thought, _But I do care._

* * *

><p>"Ugh! Where did he pack the towels?" Kurt muttered to himself, as he scurried around the apartment. He checked through box after box, and he still couldn't find the damn towels.<p>

After ten minutes of searching, Kurt heard the front door unlock, and in walked Blaine. When he looked up, he was met with a wide eyed, red faced, buck naked, Kurt Hummel, and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I need a towel," Kurt blurted out after a moment.

Blaine shook his head, smiling, as he walked over to a box in the far corner of the room, and pulled out a towel. He tossed it to Kurt, who caught it, and wrapped it around his hips.

"Thanks," he said, blushing.

"No problem," Blaine shrugged as he walked into the kitchen. "It's not a big deal. I've seen you naked before."

"But we were together," Kurt replied, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door.

For both men, that had felt like a slap in the face.

* * *

><p>"Did you find a new apartment?" Kurt asked tentatively as he helped Blaine pack up the bathroom.<p>

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "Quinn helped me find a really good deal."

"Same," Kurt smiled.

They were both quiet as they worked together. It was a few minutes before Blaine finally said what he'd been meaning to say since Kurt had told him that the condo had been sold.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out, and Kurt looked up at him in confusion.

"For what?" he cocked his head at Blaine.

"For being such a dick," Blaine answered. "For not doing the dishes. For not appreciating you enough. For making you feel so lonely. For being lazy. For embarrassing you in front of your parents. For-"

Kurt held up his hands, palms facing Blaine, "It's okay."

Blaine shook his head, "No it's not. If I had treated you right, this would've never happened."

They were both quiet for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes.

"Then, I'm sorry too," Kurt finally said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kurt," Blaine said, returning to packing.

The conversation was over.

* * *

><p>"This is it," Kurt stated, his eyes roaming around the bare apartment.<p>

"This is it," Blaine nodded, his heart in his throat.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaine said, "I hope you have a nice life, with a guy who treats you right."

Kurt looked over at Blaine, his eyes shining with tears. "I hope you have a nice life like that too."

Blaine smiled at him, sniffling, "I'm really going to miss you…Kurt."

"I'm really going to miss you too," he replied.

They enveloped each other in a tight hug, holding each other for a while, before they parted. Each man smiled at the other, and then their eyes drifted back to the apartment.

They were both quiet as they just looked around, and then Quinn came into the front room.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" she asked, smiling softly at them.

Both men glanced at each other, smiling sadly, and then they nodded, looking back at her. They followed her out of the apartment, and then they went their separate ways.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! The next chapter will be up as soon as I write it! ((:<strong>


	6. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the familiar characters or places mentioned, just most of the plot!**_

**A/N: Well, this is the Epilogue. I think you'll like it. Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me through the entire writing process. I know; it's hard when an author rarely updates a fic. I hope you enjoy the ending. ((;**

**(I just want to thank my beta, Rachelle, for taking the time to fix all of my mistake in the previous chapters. This one is all mine, though, so I apologize for any mistakes that you find.)**

**You can find me on tumblr at: hero-in-disguise! I write tons of drabbles for both Klaine and CrissColfer.**

* * *

><p><span>One Year and Six Months Later<span>

"Good afternoon, Mister Schuester," Blaine greeted the older man with a shake of the hand.

The man grinned at him, "I told you to call me Will."

Blaine nodded, "That, you did. I apologize, Will. My guys are unloading the stuff now, so, if you'll just sign on the dotted line."

He handed the teacher a clipboard, and the man signed his name. Will handed the pen to Blaine, then, and shoved his hands into his pockets, looking around in awe.

"I can't believe we sold out an entire arena," he mused. Then, he looked back at Blaine, "Thank you so much for sponsoring us. It was a big risk, on your part."

"Anything for the youth of America," Blaine shrugged.

He remembered when he was in Glee club in high school. It was his main outlet for the shit going on in his life, besides theater. Blaine was, honestly, glad to help this show choir that Mister Schuester ran, especially since it was his last year of teaching, before he retired.

"Who would've thought that my choir, who used to get bullied and slushied by the population of the school we came from," Will smiled. "Would be performing a sold out concert?"

Blaine smiled kindly at the man. This was the dream, and he was so happy for the man and his kids.

"Thanks to that journalist," Will continued to speak, "we were brought to the attention of people all over New York. I don't even know how he found out about us. He's a theater critic and all..."

"What?" Blaine interrupted him, eyes wide. "A th-theater critic?"

Will nodded, looking confused.

"Yeah," he said. "His name is Kurt, I think. Yeah. Kurt Hummel. Do you know him?"

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled into the parking lot, his nerves eating at him. This was a big day. Not just for him, but also for the show choir that he had gone behind his old boss' back to help out. If this concert didn't work out, he would lose his job at the paper, and he wouldn't have money for school, come the Fall.<p>

He quickly pulled into a parking space, a few rows away from the building because a truck was blocking the spaces closest to the entrance.

Kurt quickly hurried out of his car, grabbing his messenger bag, before closing the door, and locked the doors. As he made his way to the front doors, he didn't bother reading the name on the truck he hurried passed.

If he had, it probably would have saved him a surprise later that day.

* * *

><p>"Was that <em>Kurt<em>?" Thad asked curiously, as he watched a slim figure hurry passed the open back on the moving truck.

The other three men in the truck dropped their own boxes and hurried to look outside. They watched a figure, dressed to the nines, with a familiar leather bag, hurry into the building.

Nick nodded, and they all shared a worried glance.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew that Kurt would be buzzing around the building, so he tried his best to avoid him.<p>

He hadn't actually seen the other man yet, hoping he wouldn't have to, seeing as Kurt probably had a boyfriend. That was a whole lot of awkward and unnecessary pain that Blaine didn't feel like going through. It hurt too much to just think about, so he made quick trips from the truck to backstage.

Sure, he knew he probably wouldn't be able to stay away from Kurt forever, but the least he could do was try.

It was this logic that had him ducking behind a pillar in the lobby, when he saw Kurt. Security spotted him and thought he was acting suspiciously, so they brought him back in the arena, to their office, where his record was brought up.

"I work here," Blaine kept saying. "I'm the guy who donated all of the instruments for the concert!"

After about half an hour, the door to the office opened, and in stepped Kurt, looking annoyed.

"You asked me to-" he started to say to one of the security guards, but he stopped, eyes landing on Blaine, who had ducked his head, hoping Kurt wouldn't see him. "_Blaine_?"

* * *

><p>"I was trying to avoid you," Blaine said honestly, as he blushed, ashamed at his immaturity.<p>

Kurt tried not to let that sting, but it did. He thought that they'd ended amicably, but he seemed to have been wrong. He thought that, if he ever saw Blaine again, they could try again. Missing Blaine had been a constant part of his life, and he would be happy if it wasn't there anymore.

"Why?" he asked, as they walked back into the lobby, walking feet apart.

Blaine picked at a hangnail on his thumb as he admitted, "I didn't want to get my hopes up."

"Hopes up for what?" Kurt replied softly, stopping beside the pillar that Blaine had been taken by security from.

The other man blushed, meeting Kurt's eyes. The two were interrupted by Mister Schuester, before Blaine could answer.

"Oh! I'm glad you're both here," he announced. "Kurt, the kids wanted to personally thank you backstage for all that you've done, and, Blaine, they wanted to-"

"It's not necessary," Blaine assured him, smiling kindly. "I still have to unload more instruments. They already thanked me - many times."

Will smiled, nodding. He'd known Blaine for only a few months, now, but he already knew that the man was humble and kind and honest. He was a really good guy, and he was happy to have met him.

Blaine turned to leave then, sparing a glance back at Kurt, who was watching him curiously.

They shared a shy smile.

* * *

><p>The night had been long and exhausting.<p>

The New Directions had been a hit, gaining many standing ovations and tons of good press. By the morning, their names would be in dozens of newspapers, magazines, and online blogs.

Blaine was packing up instruments backstage, waving to the Glee kids as they left with their families, when Kurt finally found him.

He stood at stage right, just watching Blaine for a few minutes.

The man had gotten impossibly more attractive. He looked more muscular, more awake, and happier. Kurt smiled, as Blaine jumped around, humming songs that the kids had sang tonight.

"You could help me. You know," Blaine said, turning to look at Kurt with a knowing smile.

"How did you know I was here?" Kurt asked, walking over to him, and began helping Blaine put away guitars.

Blaine just smiled, sparing a glance at Kurt, who had his attention on the Fender his was packing, before looking down into the box.

He shrugged.

They both quietly worked until they were finished packing things.

"So what have you been up to?" Kurt asked suddenly.

Blaine smiled, replying, "Uh...I've been sponsoring these kids. I'm a year sober, next week. Uh...that's about it. I guess. You?"

"That's so great," Kurt commented softly. "Uh...I'm going back to school in the Fall at Parson's...which is a fashion school."

"I know," Blaine murmured, and they both chuckled softly.

"I...still work at the paper, but now I have Sue's job. She got fired for trying to kill one of my new, up and coming, journalists. Oh! And I got my dream car!"

"Really?" Blaine grinned. "That's great! And a Mustang? _Really_? Is it totally awesome?"

Kurt grinned, nodding quickly.

"The _best_."

They were both quiet for a while.

"So did you know that Dave and Sebastian are getting married? And I heard that Quinn is pregna-"

"Can we just talk about _us_?" Blaine blurted out, interrupting Kurt's sentence.

He blushed, and Kurt nudged him with his shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay.

"Sure," he nodded.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Blaine asked bravely.

Kurt sighed, "Nope."

He was glad that Blaine had been the one to ask because he feared that he would have been the one to get his hopes up, only to have them shot down, when he found out that Blaine was dating someone a thousand times better than him.

"You?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, sending Kurt a smirk.

"Of course, not," he murmured.

Their eyes met, then, and they smiled knowingly at one another.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ah<em> - it's been a while," Kurt groaned, as Blaine added a third finger.

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the other man, around his knee.

Kurt just shrugged, letting Blaine stretch him. He waited a few moments for the burn to slowly go away, and then all he felt was pressure, as Blaine crooked his fingers and touched his prostrate. He let out a long, low, moan, as Blaine continued to hit the spot.

After a few minutes, Kurt let out a frustrated groan and grabbed Blaine's wrist, pulling his hand away from Kurt. Blaine let out a soft chuckle, and Kurt smiled, as he picked up the lube off of the bedside table. He faltered for a moment, debating whether or not to take a condom as well.

"I'm clean," Blaine stated, biting his lip, practically reading Kurt's mind.

Their eyes met, silently having a conversation.

It's not like they needed to use protection. Neither of them had, had sex since each other. They'd each only gone on dates and had the occasional hand job or blow job here and there.

Kurt smiled with a shrug and opened the lid of the lube. He squirted some into his palm and then reached down, grabbing Blaine's cock. He slicked it up quickly and then wiped the excess lubricant on the sheets beneath him. Kurt quickly closed the lid of the bottle and tossed it aside, taking Blaine's cock in his hand and line the man up with his hole.

"This...isn't..._ah_...a one...night - _ooh_ - stand. Is...it?" Kurt asked, as Blaine slowly entered him.

When he bottomed out, Blaine smiled down at Kurt. They stayed that way for a while, just staring at one another.

Blaine cupped Kurt's face, then, and leaned down to place a soft kiss on the man's lips.

"I love you," he murmured.

"On the_ first date_? Really?" Kurt joked, and they both laugh.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and shifted a bit, letting out a moan, when the head of Blaine's cock nudged his prostate.

"I love you too," he murmured back.

They smiled at one another, and then Blaine began to move.

* * *

><p><span>5 Years Later<span>

"Blaine! Come, help me with the dishes!" Kurt called from the kitchen in their apartment.

He received no response from the other man, who was watching TV on the couch. Kurt let out a groan, getting ready to put the plate down that he was scrubbing, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a chin rest in the crook of his shoulder.

"Hello," Blaine murmured in Kurt's ear, before placing a soft kiss on the man's temple.

"Hi," Kurt grinned, turning his head to the side. "I'll wash. You dry."

"I can wash," Blaine offered, smiling pleasantly.

Kurt pecked him on the lips and shook his head.

"You suck at washing dishes," he stated nonchalantly.

Blaine pouted.

"Then, why did you ask me to help you?"

"Because I didn't want to be alone," Kurt replied almost instantly.

They were both quiet for a moment.

Blaine watched as Kurt scrubbed a China plate and then put it on the drying rack.

"You'll never be alone," Blaine assured Kurt, pulling away from him.

He moved to grab a dish towel and started to dry the clean dishes on the rack.

After a few minutes, the dishes were done, and Blaine was drying the last few. Kurt just watched him, smiling fondly at the other man.

"What?" Blaine finally asked, smiling bashfully, when he looked up to see Kurt staring at him.

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! I had a fun time writing that! Thank you for reading.<br>Please, leave a message, telling me what you think! I hope you liked the story. ((:**


End file.
